Comet Crossover Adventure
by morianna19
Summary: This is a spinoff special of The Comet Wish. What would happen if an anime nerd travels through the Toriko, DBZ and One Piece crossover as a Straw Hat? We're about to find out right now. I don't own anything but the OC. One Piece, Toriko and DBZ belong to their respective creators. I hope you enjoy. Slight LuffyxOC


**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is an index of the OC's before reading in case you didn't read the main story.**

 **Rose: A girl who came to the One Piece world from our world through the power of an interdimensional comet. (Storyline in my other fic The Comet Wish.) Everyone else in the crew knows of this. She possesses the Wind Wind fruit and used it to save Ace who is travelling with them in the New World. She is currently dating Luffy.**

 **She has brown hair slightly shorter than shoulder length, pale skin, freckles, and purple eyes. Wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt, long dark purple jacket, black gloves, black pants, dark blue sneakers and a half red half black crystal necklace.**

 **Zira: A brown falcon who ate the Sound Sound fruit. She has the ability to copy the voices of anyone she hears. Before meeting Rose she was experimented on by Dr. Vegapunk to receive human intelligence in hopes of becoming a spy but she ran away.**

 **I would like to thank my friend Theinzmann111 for not only the idea but also for helping me work with the story and also Happy Belated Birthday to him. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a regular day aboard the Sunny with Ace continuing to travel with the Straw Hats. Rose was relaxing in the observatory reading up on some of her astronomy books when the door was slammed open by Luffy.

"Hey Rose, we made it on an island! Wanna hang out with me?"

She grins as she saves her place in the book. "Sure, what island are we on?"

"Nami said that we're on an island called Gourmet Island!"

She widens her purple eyes in shock. (Wait a minute Gourmet Island?! Is this where Toriko and the IGO are based?! Since the manga storyline is able to take its course could the crossovers be possible too? Holy crap that would be so awesome!)

She grins in excitement. "Let's go!" She takes his hand and jumps out the window with him and softens the landing with her wind.

"Hold on guys!" The couple freezes to the sound of Nami's voice when they see her, the crew and Ace approaching them.

"What's up Nami?" Luffy asks as they walk up to them with their hands still together.

"We got an invitation from the IGO to participate in a race."

Rose widens her eyes in shock. (This really is the crossover! Since it's about the race that must mean it's the DBZ and Toriko crossover!)

Luffy looks at Nami in boredom. "That doesn't sound like fun."

"The winner gets legendary meat."

"I'm in!"

Rose grins in excitement. "Count me in too!"

Ace quirks an eyebrow. "You know what's going on?"

She nods. "The race is legit. There are some awesome people coming to the race too so it's exciting."

He blinks in surprise then smirks. "As long as it's legit you can count me in. What are the rules Nami?"

She reads the invitation. "There's no limit to the amount of people who can participate. They know how powerful some of the participants can be so they said no flying. Sorry Rose."

Rose shrugs her shoulders. "No worries. I can still run."

She nods as she continues reading. "It also says that the IGO is not responsible for any deaths or injuries caused by the beasts on the island."

Usopp freezes at that. "In that case count me out."

Robin giggles. "I'll stay out of this one as well."

Zira nods in agreement. "Since flying's not allowed I'll sit out too."

Nami nods. "We can get some good cash with this meat so I'm in. Anyone else wanna go?"

Sanji happily love tornadoes around Nami. "I'll come to protect you Nami-swaan!"

Zoro huffs. "You're annoying ero cook. I'm in for the race though."

Franky give a thumbs up. "This race ought to be SUPER interesting."

Brook nods. "Yohoho! This will be great for my leg muscles. But I don't have any muscles Yohoho!"

Nami shakes her head then grins. "Let's get going."

The group nods as they head to the island.

* * *

The group has arrived at the IGO colosseum where the race will be taking place shortly.

"I'm gonna head to the stands. Good luck." Usopp says while Zira flies next to him.

"Good luck guys."

Robin giggles as she joins Usopp and Zira. "Be careful not to get torn apart by the beasts on the island."

Chopper tenses up then turns to Rose. "R-rose, please tell me there aren't any monsters…"

She grins as she kneels next to him and pets his head. "Don't worry about it doc. There are beasts but none of us will get hurt."

He nods with a grin.

Ace walks up to her. "What kind of a race is it that beasts show up?"

She shrugs. "Just something for the entertainment I guess. Don't worry about it we can take them."

He nods while Luffy looks around the crowd in excitement. "So where's the meat?"

Rose giggles at his excitement. "It's at the finish line. There are some strong opponents you'll have to face though."

Luffy blinks in confusion. "Like who?"

"Well there's-"

"Attention all participants! Please make your way to the starting line!"

The crew freezes at the sound of the intercom announcement.

Rose grins in excitement. "You'll find out during the race. Let's go!" She grabs Luffy's hand and rushes to the starting line with him while the others laugh at her enthusiasm.

"She's more excited about this than Luffy." Zoro says causing Nami to nod.

"As long as she uses that excitement to win that meat it's fine. Come on!"

The group nods in agreement as they catch up to the excited couple.

* * *

The firework's start shooting off as the World Martial Arts Tournament announcer gets onto the stage to talk about the race. "IT'S TIME TO RAISE THE CURTAIN TO THE ULTIMATE FEAST! THE WINNER OF THIS RACE WILL HAVE THE PLEASURE OF OBTAINING THE LEGENDARY MEAT: THE CARAT JUICATTLE! WE'VE GATHERED PIRATES AND HUNTERS FROM ACROSS THE GLOBE TO TAKE PART AND WE'LL BEGIN SHORTLY! ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE TAKE YOUR PLACES!"

Rose, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Franky, Brook and Ace gathered at the starting line outside of the colosseum.

Rose looks around the crowd in excitement to find a muscular pale man in his early 40's with black hair, black eyes wearing an orange and blue gi. (Goku's really here! I wonder where-) She cuts herself off when she sees a muscular man with blue hair, black eyes, a claw scar on his face, and in a red jump suit with a blue shirt underneath. (Toriko's here too! How should I go-)

*GONG!* She snaps out of her thoughts when the starting gong was sounded and the crew started running ahead of her.

"COME ON ROSE OR YOU'LL BE LEFT BEHIND!" Luffy yells causing her to run quickly to catch up with the group.

"Sorry about that guys. My excitement overwhelmed me."

Nami shakes her head. "Man, you're acting like Luffy in a meat restaurant. What exactly is supposed to happen?"

"First, I suggest we run as fast as we can to avoid the sinkhole that's gonna attack most of the racers."

Zoro twitches his only eye in irritation. "THAT KIND OF STUFF SHOULD'VE BEEN MENTIONED BEFORE THE RACE!"

The group runs as fast as they can just before a giant sand worm caused a giant sink hole behind them and attacked most of the racers.

The announcer looks at it in shock. "THIS IS TERRIBLE! A SAND WORM WITH A CAPTURE LEVEL OF 40 HAS CREATED A GIANT SINKHOLE AT THE STARTING LINE!" He looks out to see Toriko, Sunny, Komatsu and Rin make it and the Straw Hats catching up to them. "IT APPEARS THAT TWO OF THE HEAVENLY KINGS TORIKO AND SUNNY HAVE AVOIDED THE SINK HOLE ALONG WITH RIN AND KOMATSU! CATCHING UP WITH THEM QUICKLY IS THE STRAW HAT PIRATES ALONG WITH FIRE FIST ACE!"

Sanji starts love tornadoing near Rin. "My sweet Rin! You're as lovely as ever!"

"Umm, thanks Sanji. Good to see you…"

Rose widens her eyes in realization. (That's right there was a crossover with Toriko and the Straw Hats before! Cool!) She grins as she runs next to Komatsu. "Hi Komatsu, I'm Rose. How far are you and Toriko on the full course menu?"

He blinks in surprise while running. "U-um, we have the dessert, hors d'oeuvre, and the soup. I wonder if this meat will become part of the menu."

She shrugs her shoulders. "We'll just have to wait and see if you get it." (Wouldn't be fun to tell them the menu.)

Toriko and Luffy are running neck and neck.

"I'm the one getting that legendary meat!" Luffy says.

"I'd like to see you beat me! Great to see you Luffy!" Toriko says.

"Good to see you too Toriko. It's been a while." Luffy grins when the announcer makes a discovery.

"HOLD ON! I MISSED SOMEONE AHEAD OF THE HERD! IT'S GOKU!"

Luffy and Toriko look at him in shock as they rush ahead to catch up to Goku while the Announcer keeps talking.

"RUNNING WITH HIM ARE HIS SONS GOHAN AND GOTEN, YOUNG TRUNKS AND ANDROID 18!"

"We won't give up that easy!" Gohan says as he, the boys and 18 keep up with Goku.

Goku grins as Toriko and Luffy's groups catch up to his group. "The only one who's winning this is me!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" The racers yell out in fury as they try to get ahead.

Rose looks at Goku's group in excitement. (This is so cool! Hmm, I'd rather not get into Luffy's fight. It's too badass…) She looks at Goten and Trunks then nods to herself. (I'll take that route!)

The racers keeps going as the crossroads start approaching.

* * *

The World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer explains the rules to the patrons of the colosseum while presenting the meat at the center of the stage. "HERE IT IS FOLKS! THE FIRST ONE TO REACH THE CENTER OF THE COLOSSEUM WHERE THE LEGENDARY MEAT IS WAITING IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd cheers in excitement while he keeps continuing. "For today's race we will not only be receiving commentary from me but also from Chief Mansam from the IGO!"

He points to Mansam who is taking a swig from his liquor then turns to him. "Did you just call me handsome?"

The announcer sweat drops. "U-umm, no I didn't… Anyway, we will also be receiving commentary from the strongest man in the world Mister Satan!"

Satan runs up from the trap door and smirks at the audience. "I'm not the strongest in the world, but in the whole universe!"

The crowd cheers for Satan's appearance while Zira sweat drops. "What a big head…"

Usopp nods. "Yea, is this meat even that good?"

"Good question." The two of them turn to see a short guy with crew cut black hair and 6 dots on his forehead with his daughter sitting on his lap responding. "I'm Krillin by the way."

"I'm Usopp and this is Zira. What do you think about this race?"

"It's weird that this is all for meat." He turns to the green namakian sitting next to him. "Do you know anything about this meat Piccolo? Is it really as good as they say?"

Piccolo shrugs as he keeps his arms crossed over his chest and his scowl on his face. "I wouldn't know."

A pale man with black hair in a green turban, a purple chain earring in one ear and brown eyes who was sitting next to Piccolo with a calm smile on his face turns to them. "The Carat Juicattle is a kind of cattle that only eats high class, high value foods. It's said that it gives off exquisite flavor because of it. As well as their juices giving off a rich flavor."

Robin turns to him curiously. "The juices can be sold at a high price correct?"

He nods. "Indeed. It's nice to see you again Robin."

She grins while nodding. "The pleasure is all mine Coco."

"If your crew wins do you intend to sell it or eat it?"

"I know Nami wants to sell it, but we'll have to see."

Krillin grins as he watches his wife 18 running on the screen. "That explains why 18 was so excited about the race."

Zira sighs as she sees Roses excited face on the screen. "I still don't get why Rose's so excited though."

Usopp shrugs. "Knowing her there's gonna be a fight involved. We'll have to wait and see."

She nods as the group continues to watch the race.

* * *

The racers are running as fast they can when they start reaching the crossroads.

The announcer starts speaking. "IT APPEARS OUR RACERS HAVE REACHED THE CROSSROADS. THE PATH AHEAD IS A SHEER CLIFF! TO THE EAST IS A FOREST FILLED WITH BEASTS! TO THE WEST IS A VAST DESERT AND WASTELAND! WHICHEVER ROUTE OUR CONTESTANTS TAKE WILL AFFECT THE OUTCOME OF THE RACE! WHERE WILL THEY GO?!"

Luffy, Goku and Toriko waste no time as they charge up the cliff.

"IT APPEARS THAT LUFFY, TORIKO AND GOKU ARE TAKING THEIR CHANCES ON THE UNSTABLE CLIFFS!"

The trio's moving so quickly that they're breaking the rocks under them causing rockslides to form from under them.

"WHOA!" Komatsu runs out of the way and accidentally drops his bag while getting away from the rocks. "Oh no!" He retrieves the bag before the rocks could hit him then runs to the forest.

Ace grits his teeth in frustration. (The cliffs are too unstable now! I'd better take the forest route!) He runs with Sanji, Komatsu and Gohan as they run through the woods.

Rose grins as she runs with Chopper, Goten, Trunks and Sunny. "I'll make the trek with you doc." (I can't wait to see a fusion up close!)

He nods with a grin. "Thanks Rose."

The two of them run to the mountains while the others take their routes.

* * *

Sanji, Ace, Gohan and Komatsu run through the forest as fast as they can.

Gohan smirks as he makes the trek. "I doubt I'll beat dad if I go on the same course he took! I'd better go as fast as I can to catch up to him."

Komatsu pants in exhaustion as he tries to keep up with the others. "Wait up! Please don't leave me behind!"

"We can't wait up! This is a race!" Ace says.

Sanji looks around the forest in irritation. "Damnit, I lost the girls! What happened to the beauties?!"

An old lady with pink hair who's running with them turns to him with a grin. "Beauty?" Do you mean me?"

"In your dreams!"

Komatsu looks at her in shock. "When did you get here Setsuno?!"

"I've been here the whole-"

*STOMP!* The group freezes when a giant brown baboon with a red strip on the top of his head stomps in front of them.

Komatsu looks at him in shock. "T-that's a giant Full Stomach Baboon! He has a capture level of 45!"

Gohan steps up while glaring at the baboon. "I'll take care of him. Please step back."

Setsuno steps up. "There's no need."

The group looks at her in confusion as she continued. "He will let us pass if we feed him a lot of tasty food."

Sanji smirks as he smokes his cigarette. "I get it. You willing to work with me Komatsu?"

He grins before politely bowing. "Of course!" He takes out his cooking equipment then freezes in horror. "Oh no! One of my burners broke when I dropped the bag! How can we both cook now?!"

Ace smirks as he lights his hand on fire. "I don't mind giving you a hand. I'll make sure the food's not under cooked Sanji"

Sanji nods as he borrows some of Komatsu's knives. "Thanks Ace."

He chops up as much food as possible then uses his knife to toss them in the air for Ace to cook them with his fireballs. Once the food was finished Sanji catches them with his plates to present a perfectly cooked meal. Komatsu works as fast as he can to keep up the pace and place any finished food in front of the baboon along with Sanji and Aces dishes.

The baboon ate one dish at a time nonstop while the chefs continued cooking. After the baboon finished his last plate he laid down on the ground and began to take a nap.

The group ran past them and continued their trek through the woods.

Gohan looks back at the baboon impressed. "I didn't think that fighting can be done that way."

Sanji nods. "Fighting through cooking is a good way to get things done."

He nods as they continue running.

* * *

Rose, Chopper, Goten, Trunks and Sunny are running through the rocky wastelands with no beasts in sight.

Chopper runs next to Rose in walk point. "So why did you want to come this way?"

"There wasn't much to do with Sanji's group and I'd rather not deal with the pervs at the desert. Besides, we get to see something awesome here."

He looks at her with stars in his eyes. "Really?! What is it?"

"It should be happening soon."

Trunks runs next to Goten. "Hey Goten, let's use Fusion!"

Goten nods. "Ok!"

The boys stop running and perform the Fusion technique. "FU-SION HA!"

"Here it is!" Rose turns to the kids in excitement along with Chopper and Sunny to see that they fused into Gotenks. "TA-DAH!"

Rose grins then starts applauding. "Awesome!"

Sunny looks at the child in horror. "How gross!"

Chopper looks at him in excitement. "Cool!" He changes back into brain point and runs in front of them. "Could you teach me how to do it?! Please teach me!"

Gotenks crosses his arms over his chest. "You need a partner to fuse with."

He eagerly nods then turns to Rose. "Rose, fuse with me!"

"Yea, come on!"

Sunny watches in horror as Rose and Chopper get into position.

Gotenks nods. "Ok, you have to follow these steps and arm movements so you reflect each other." He demonstrates the technique to them. "While yelling 'FU-SION HA'! Then you should fuse as long as your power levels are in sync."

Rose and Chopper eagerly nod.

"This is disgusting." Sunny turns to leave while Rose and Chopper follow the technique and chant at the same time. "FU-SION-"

Rose freezes and starts sniffling. "ah-ah- ACHOO!" She sneezes and accidentally uses her wind to send herself flying backwards, and slams Sunny into the cliff wall with her.

Rose sighs in disappointment while staying in the canyon wall. (Aw man! We were so close to fusing into Ropper, or would it be Chose? Choppose?)

"GET OFF!" Rose snaps out of her thoughts to Sunny's yelling then gets off of him and politely bows.

"Sorry Sunny! Are you ok?!"

He pulls himself out of the wall in irritation. "Do I look alright?! Because of you my hair is- WAAH!" He was cut off when he had to dodge a giant bird that's made of stone.

The group looks up in shock to see 4 rock birds flying over them and ready to strike.

Rose looks at them in shock. "Are those Rock Condors?!"

Sunny nods as he looks at them in distaste. "That's correct. Your little sneeze must have woken them up. These creatures are hideous. I'd rather not fight them."

"Then don't!" Rose focuses wind into the palm of her hand to create a wind orb larger than the wind cannon and spiraling fast enough to give it the appearance of a shuriken. "Taste my version of a Rasen Shuriken you boulder pigeon!" She throws the shuriken at a condor's stomach which manages to slice the bird in half.

"Sweet!" She pumps her fists in excitement while a condor is about to attack her from behind.

"TAKE THIS!" Rose turns around to see the bird being destroyed by Gotenks' ki blast.

"Nice shot." Rose says when they look to see Chopper going into jump point to jump onto the walls of the cliffs then ricochet off it to go into horn point and crush a rock condor.

Chopper grins in satisfaction when the last rock condor charges him while he's stuck in mid-air. "AAH!"

"Hang on doc!" Rose starts getting her wind ready when Sunny extends his hair at Chopper.

"Hair Net!" He uses his hair to encase Chopper in his net then pull him out of the way.

Rose turns her arm into a twister, and twister punches the condor to slam him into the canyon wall and crushes him.

Sunny releases his hair net from Chopper causing him to look at him with stars in his eyes.

"That was so cool! Thanks Sunny!"

He nods. "No thanks is needed. That attack you gave the condor was so beautiful that I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Rose grins as she goes to the condors' remains and takes their stony vocal chords. "Sorry for the trouble and thanks for the help. Here you guys go." She gave an equal share of the vocal chords to Gotenks and Sunny.

Gotenks looks at them in disgust. "U-umm. What are these for?"

"A rock condor's vocal chords can be sold for a good price. Right Sunny?"

He looks at her in shock then nods. "Y-yea, you seem familiar with IGO beasts. Are you a hunter?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm not a hunter. I've looked into the types of beasts that hunters pursue though. Anyway, we should get back to the race. Come on doc!" Rose runs ahead with Chopper causing Gotenks and Sunny to snap out of it and run to catch up with them.

Chopper looks at her curiously while they're out of earshot. "Are these beasts in a story in your world too Rose?"

She nods. "Yup, both Goku and Toriko's adventures are in story form back home. That's why I was so excited when I realized that we're gonna be meeting them today."

"Really?! That's so cool! Wait, you don't want to tell them about you?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "There's not enough time to explain to them about inter world travel. Right now we got a race to finish!"

He nods as they continue running with Gotenks and Sunny catching up to them and looking at her curiously.

* * *

Luffy and Toriko are neck and neck as they head towards the colosseum while Goku used instant transmission to save the galaxy from an evil alien.

"That meat's gonna be mine!" Toriko says.

"No way! It's mine!"

The World Martials Arts announcer looks out in shock as they approach the colosseum. "IT LOOKS LIKE LUFFY AND TORIKO ARE NECK AND NECK AND ARE APPROACHING THE COLOSSEUM NOW!"

The crown starts cheering while Zira looks at them in shock. "What the? I was sure Rose would want to win. What happened to her?"

Usopp shrugs. "I'm sure she's fine. I just hope Zoro and those 2 other guys we saw in the woods fighting him don't destroy the island…"

Coco chuckles. "With Zebra fighting your friend who knows?"

Krillin sighs. "Same goes for Vegeta. If all three of them are strong then it'll be a while before we see them."

Robin giggles as she nods. "I'm sure they'll make it back with all of their limbs still intact."

Usopp turns to her in dread. "Don't say those things…"

"LUFFY AND TORIKO ARE NOW IN THE COLOSSEUM AND ARE NECK AND NECK!" The group looks to see the two of them approaching.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Goku says as he catches up to the duo in a mad dash. "Sorry for leaving like that! I had a planet to save!"

The announcer looks at them in shock. "IT LOOKS LIKE GOKU HAS ARRIVED MAKING IT A THREE WAY LEG RACE! NONE OF THEM ARE GIVING AN INCH! WHO WILL WIN THE LEGENDARY MEAT?!"

The three of them don't give an inch as they run up to the finish spot and make it to the meat at the exact same time. The crowd goes crazy when they saw that it was a complete tie.

The announcer turns to Mansam in confusion. "What should we do now that it's a tie?"

Mansam crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk as he stands up from his seat. "In that case, they will settle it here on stage in a battle royale!"

The announcer looks at him in shock when suddenly the ground starts shaking as the colosseum floor shifts into a battle arena.

"W-what?!" Mister Satan looks around in shock near the ledge as the ground keeps shaking causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the arena as the preparations finished.

"Isn't that Mister Satan?!" One of the audience members asks causing the others to look in excitement to see him onstage.

"Whoa is he really gonna fight?!"

Another audience member stands up in excitement. "SHOW THEM WHO THE STRONGEST MAN IS MISTER SATAN!"

"YEA!" The audience chants in excitement while Mister Satan gets up in shock then looks around in horror.

The announcer smiles at the excitement. "IT APPEARS MISTER SATAN COULDN'T RESIST A GOOD FIGHT AND HAS DECIDED TO JOIN THE BATTLE! LET'S GIVE HIM SOME ENCOURAGEMENT!"

The crowd continues cheering while Satan shakes his head. "W-wait a minute, it's not what it looks like!" (I'll be killed if I face these guys!)

The crowd couldn't hear his protests over the cheering leaving him no choice but to stay in the match.

All the other racers make it back to the race except for Zoro, Zebra and Vegeta.

"What the?!" Nami looks around to see Luffy, Toriko and Goku getting ready to fight onstage. She turns to Rose as they make their way to the others. "You were excited because of the fight weren't you?"

Rose nods. "Yup, it's gonna be awesome! How was your trek?"

She groans. "Besides dealing with a perverted old man along with Brook it wasn't that bad."

"My, thank you for the compliment." The girls turn in shock to see an old bald man in sunglasses and a white beard behind them with a perverted grin on his face.

Rose waves at him. "Hi Roshi."

"Oh, so you've heard of me have you?"

"I know you're a pervert, but you're pretty funny and a good fighter too."

His perverted grin starts getting wider while blushing. "Oh ho why thank you. You look like a fighter to me! How about later on we go somewhere private and I teach you some of my tech-" He was cut off by a kick in the head by Sanji and was sent flying head first through a wall.

"Leave the girls alone you old perv! Are you two ok?"

Both girls nod as they make their way to the bleachers. Rose waves Roshi off as he gets out of the rubble while rubbing his aching head.

* * *

The crew makes it to where Robin, Usopp and Zira were sitting and joined them.

Franky grins at the arena. "So the winner of this fight gets the meat? I have to say that this is a SUPER idea!"

Brook nods in agreement. "After a great race I look forward to seeing how this will end."

Nami turns to Rose with a mischievous smirk. "Say Rose, if you were to make a bet on who would win who would you-"

"Sorry Nami, I'm not telling you who wins. It takes the fun out of watching the fight."

Ace chuckles. "You're more excited than the people that don't know."

She chuckles. "I can't help that. This fight's epic! Let's just watch!"

He and the other pirates turn to the show while Piccolo quirks an eyebrow at what he heard but keeps quiet while Coco looks at Rose curiously.

(She knows what's going to happen? Is she a psychic?) Coco shrugs his shoulders as he turns his attention to the arena.

The announcer grins at the fighters. "ALRIGHT FOLKS! NOW THAT MOST OF THE RACERS HAVE RETURNED TO THE ARENA LET'S BEGIN THE MATCH! AS YOU ALL KNOW THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT WILL HAVE THE RIGHT TO THE LEGENDARY CARAT JUICATTLE! FOR THIS MATCH WE WILL BE ENFORCING THE RULES THAT WE USE IN WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! THAT MEANS YOU LOSE IF YOU EITHER SAY 'I GIVE UP', OR YOU FALL OUT OF THE RING!"

Luffy, Toriko and Goku smirk in excitement as they get in a stance while Mister Satan looks at them nervously.

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! START THE FIGHT!"

Goku charges at Luffy and punches him in the face causing Luffy's head to reel back 10 feet away from his body. Satan avoids the head in fear while Goku looks at Luffy in shock as his head ricochets back.

"Taste my GUM GUM BELL!" He head butts Goku but he quickly recovers.

Toriko charges towards Goku next. "10 Ren Kugi Punal!" He attacks Goku with a claw attack but he blocks the attack but the delayed effect of the attack managed to take its toll on Goku and hits him 3 times.

Goku recovers and grins. "Wow, you guys sure have some interesting abilities."

Toriko smirks. "Looks like you won't go down so easily. I'm impressed."

Luffy smirks as he starts pumping his blood. "Second Gear!"

Satan watches in fear as Luffy charges Toriko in a flash. "GUM GUM JET BAZOOKA!"

"Fork Shield!" Toriko tries to block Luffy's blow by slashing through the air to create slices to shield him but Luffy broke through and knocked Toriko off of his feet with his jet bazooka.

Toriko quickly recovered. "LEG KNIFE!" He slashed through the air and managed to hit Luffy and the slash kept going towards Satan but he narrowly dodged and ran towards the edge.

The three warriors smirk when Goku charged Toriko and punched him in the face then he blocked Luffy's jet pistol with his leg and kicked him.

Luffy and Toriko groan in irritation. "Why you!" Both guys gang up on Goku who's trying hard to block the oncoming blows from both participants.

Goku was backed to the edge when he jumps to dodge the blows and blasts them with a ki blast.

Satan sweat drops as he is forgotten by the others. (What's with this fight?! This has to be some sort of trick!)

Goku grins as he lands on the arena. "You guys are really strong. How about we kick it up a notch?"

Toriko smirks as he dusts himself off. "Yea, let's get serious."

Luffy nods. "If you guys are gonna go all out then I will too."

The announcer looks at them in shock. "IT LOOKS LIKE OUR CONTESTANTS ARE GOING TO FINISH THIS WITH THE NEXT ATTACK FOLKS!"

The crowd cheers as a dark aura starts emanating around Toriko, Luffy inflates his hand to become the size of a giant then blackens it with armament haki and Goku gets into super saiyan mode.

Satan cowers back while the three warriors charge each other.

"18 REN KUGI PUNEH!"

"GUM GUM ELEPHANT GATLING!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

All three attacks collided and caused an explosion to happen in the arena and blocking the view to the audience.

Rose couldn't stop smiling from watching the fight. (THAT WAS AWESOME!) She uses her wind to blow away the smoke and sees that the attacks destroyed almost the entire arena.

The announcer looks around the arena in shock. "IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? UMM… IT LOOKS LIKE ALMOST THE ENTIRE STAGE HAS BEEN DESTROYED…"

He looks around to see Toriko, Goku, and Luffy standing at different sides of the colosseum out of the ring. "UNBELIEVABLE! IT LOOKS LIKE BOTH TORIKO, GOKU AND LUFFY ARE OUT OF THE RING! DOES THAT MEAN IT'S A TIE? WAIT A MINUTE!" He looks down at the only piece of the stage left which is a tiny circle barely able to hold a person with Mister Satan laying down on it. "MISTER SATAN IS STILL IN THE RING! THAT MEANS THE WINNER IS MISTER SATAN!"

Toriko, Goku and Luffy along with everyone else looks out in shock.

The crowd starts cheering while the Heavenly Kings, Z Fighters and the pirates groan except for Rose.

Rose relaxes in her seat. (Man, what a fight. Too bad the ending-) She freezes when she feels Nami standing behind her with an evil aura emanating from her.

"Rose…"

She quickly turns around and goes into her bag. "Sorry Nami! You know it wouldn't be right if I told you or Luffy who won! Here's some valuable rock condor vocal chords to make up for the meat." She hands her the vocal chords which immediately calms her down then sighs.

"As long as we get some money from them it's fine. What kind of punchline is this though?"

Komatsu nods in agreement. "That's what I want to know…"

Satan recovers from the shock then gets up and laughs. "Hahahaha! I'm so powerful that I could win without even throwing a punch!"

Goku groans in frustration while rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww, no meat?" Luffy whines.

Toriko clenches his fists in irritation. "What kind of setup is this?!"

Satan keeps bragging while Zira sighs. "Wasn't he cowering for his life the whole time?"

Krillin groans. "This kind of thing happens all the time. Trust me you get used to it."

The audience starts leaving when the others join the 3 fighters.

Rose pats Luffy on the shoulder. "That was an awesome fight Luffy."

He sighs. "I just wish I got the meat…"

"Will it make you feel better if I tell you-"

"Great! You're still here!" She was cut off by Mansam as he walks up to the group. "Mister Satan has a surprise for you all. He wants you to go see him at the banquet hall by the coast."

They look at him in shock before nodding.

Robin grins as they make their way to the coast. "I take it this is a good surprise Rose?"

She eagerly nods. "Yup, Satan might be a bit of a windbag but he's a nice guy."

Ace chuckles. "You'd know all about windbags wind girl."

"Shut up!"

The crew laughs as they, Goku, and Toriko's friends walk ahead while Coco and Piccolo look at Rose curiously then talk with each other.

"Have you met that girl before?" Coco asks.

Piccolo shakes his head. "This is the first time I've met her. I can sense something strange in her ki though."

Coco nods. "I see something strange about her as well. I wonder what-"

"WHOA! THE CARAT JUICATTLE!" Coco was cut off to Toriko's yelling as everyone makes it to the banquet hall and looks at the juicattle in excitement.

Mansam takes a swig from his liquor before explaining. "Mister Satan has decided to share the Carat Juicattle with all of you."

Goku grins. "Thanks, that was nice of you."

Satan grins. "My pleasure. I'll have the chefs whip up a great meal for us."

Komatsu nods. "I'll help out!"

Sanji smokes from his cigarette before smiling. "I'd like to help out too if that's alright.

Satan nods while Mansam smirks at the coastline. (Thanks to that fight that beast should be coming soon.) He takes another swig from his liquor before joining the others inside.

* * *

Sanji and Komatsu have just finished cooking the legendary meat and setting the food up while the crowd except Zoro, Vegeta and Zebra stares at the food in awe.

Komatsu grins at everyone's excitement. "We made plenty so don't be bashful when asking for seconds."

Luffy grins at the food. "So tasty!"

Toriko turns to Luffy. "Hold on. Before we eat put your hands together like this." He pushes his palms together in prayer causing Luffy and everyone else to follow as he gives thanks. "With thanks to all of the ingredients in this world. Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone ate as much as they could and enjoying the meat.

The crew, hunters and DBZ fighters enjoy their food together while defending their food from Luffy's stealing hands. Ace falls asleep on his food leaving Sunny and Gohan to look at him in shock and shake him then he jolted awake causing them to jump out of their chairs in shock. Coco and Robin were casually talking while everyone was enjoying their food and ignoring the noise.

Rose giggles as she sees Usopp and Franky look at Majin Boo in shock after he turns Franky's food into cola.

"You're really SUPER!"

"Thank you." Boo says.

Usopp scratches his head. "Wow, just when I think I can't be surprised anymore. Hey, what ever happened to Zoro?"

Rose shrugs her shoulders. "Probably still going at it with Zebra and Vegeta. Knowing those three it'll take hours before they wear themselves out."

Krillin turns to her curiously. "You know Vegeta?"

"I've heard stories about him. Is he as arrogant as the rumors say?"

He groans. "You got that right… He never goes a day without reminding us that he's the prince of saiyans or that he's going to beat Goku."

"Man that stinks. I doubt he'll beat Goku though." (The day that happens is the day Luffy becomes a vegetarian.)

He nods in agreement. "You learn to tune it out after a while."

"That's good to hear." They grin as they get back to eating.

Mansam steps out onto the balcony when Robin, Coco and Piccolo step up to him.

"Mansam, we'd like to hear your reason for inviting us all out here." Robin says.

Piccolo scowls as he keeps his arms crossed. "I doubt the IGO's goal is to bring us all out on a picnic."

Coco nods in agreement. "What's the true motive for gathering us?"

Mansam smirks. "I knew you'd see through it. You see, the competition was held so the IGO could capture the Akami."

Coco widens his eyes in shock. "You mean the gourmand of the sea Akami?!"

Before Mansam could say anything the ground started shaking and something shot out of the water.

Goten looks up in shock. "What's that?!"

Trunks shrugs his shoulders. "Is it one of the island attractions?"

The group looks around in confusion when they turn around and see a cute red eyeless round fish floating with a smile.

"What the?! When did it get here?" Ace asks.

Komatsu looks at it in shock. "What is that?!"

Setsuno steps up. "It's the legendary Akami."

Toriko looks at it in shock. "That's the ferocious Akami?!"

Rose looks at it in shock. (Oh crap! I completely forgot about that blowfish!) She gets her staff ready while Usopp steps up to it.

"How can it be ferocious? It's so cute."

Satan nods. "No need to be afraid as long as I'm here. Come here cutie."

Gohan looks at it nervously. "Uh guys, I don't-"

Before anyone got any closer Rose ran up to it while infusing her staff with armament haki then whacked it like a baseball and sent it flying into the woods.

The group looks at her in shock as she turns to them. "Don't let the cuteness fool you! If you had gotten any closer it would've eaten your strength!"

"WHAT?!" Usopp and Satan look at her in shock while Setsuno nods.

"That's right. Now that it's on the loose though we can't leave it alone. If your strength gets taken by the Akami it can only be cured by capturing the Akami within 30 minutes and making its body into an antidote."

Toriko nods. "I'd better catch it before it hurts anyone."

Luffy steps up. "I'll help too."

Goku nods. "Don't count me out."

Toriko grins as the three of them bump fists. "In that case let's make sure we get that Akami."

Both ravenettes nod in agreement as they run ahead.

Piccolo turns to Mansam. "So you lured these powerful fighters in to lure the fish in?"

He nods. "Yup."

"Don't think you can hog the glory!" Sunny says as he runs after them along with Coco, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Ace and Rose.

Rose flies up ahead and heads into the woods while some of the others that aren't leaving look at her curiously.

"I'm grateful she got rid of it before it could hurt Gohan but how did she know?" Chichi asks.

Robin giggles. "Don't worry about it." (It's amusing seeing everyone so curious about her. It reminds me of when she started out with us.)

Nami nods. "She's been like that ever since we met her."

Rin quirks an eyebrow at them then shrugs her shoulders. "Are you sure they will manage though?"

Mansam nods. "I'm sure those guys will be able to handle it."

* * *

Rose flies around to search for the Akami in frustration. (Damnit, that fish doesn't have any aura so I can't use my observation haki…)

"AAAH!" Rose snaps out of her thoughts to the sound of screaming when she flies to a clearing to see Sunny and Sanji collapsed on the ground. "Guys!"

Rose lands next to them. "Oh man, how long ago was it that the Akami got you guys?"

Sanji grins. "You're sweet to care Rose-chan. It managed to get us a minute ago."

She nods. "Do you know which way it went?"

Sunny points to a general direction in the woods. "I think it went that way…"

She nods. "Thanks." She flies to that general direction when she hears shouts and crashes near a clearing.

She flies in a hurry with a wind cannon in each of her hands "I'll teach-" She cuts herself off when she sees Zoro, Zebra and Vegeta fighting. She skids to a stop and accidentally shot her wind cannons at the trees a foot away from them.

All guys freeze at the wind cannons that almost hit their heads and look to see Rose look at them in shock.

Zoro recovers and quirks an eyebrow. "What are you doing here Rose? You got lost or something?"

She glares at him. "I don't want to hear that from you Zoro. I came here searching for a giant beast." (Man, the Akami is nowhere near these guys…)

Zebra smirks. "What have we here? Was the green haired pirate so weak that he called for backup?"

Rose scoffs. "Like he would need help taking care of you Zebra. I don't need to see you guys get your butts kicked. I'll catch you later Zoro."

He nods while Vegeta smirks. "That's pretty big talk from such a scrawny woman. I can't imagine how pathetic your captain is if he recruits weaklings like you and the swordsman so easily."

Rose freezes and twitches an eyebrow as she glares at him. "What was that about my captain and crewmate?"

Zoro sweat drops. (Did she only pay attention to our insults?)

Vegeta smirks as he keeps going. "I don't know how it is for you lowlife pirates, but where I'm from it's a captain's duty to pick only the strong for his crew. The swordsman has some talent, but you don't look like you fit to even be a concubine. Your captain must be a really desperate loser to allow whoever crosses his path to join him."

(Did he just call me a concubine? And Luffy a loser?!) Rose clenches her fists then chuckles darkly. "Hehe, those insults to me and my boyfriend are rich coming from a guy who can't even beat Goku once. _Your highness_."

Vegeta sneers at the sarcasm in Rose's voice when she called him 'your highness'. "What was-" He was twister punched in the face by Rose and slammed head first through a tree. (What the hell?!)

Rose laughs at the shocked looks on his and Zebra's faces. "Hahaha, that felt good. Sorry to interrupt your fight Zoro. I'll see you later."

She starts flying off when Vegeta flew up to her face in a flash and blasted her to the ground but she recovered mid-air and landed on her feet.

Vegeta glares at her as he lands. "It seems I underestimated you. Don't think you can escape so easily after insulting me woman."

Rose sighs in exasperation. (Damnit, what about the Akami? *Sigh* knowing Vegeta there's no way out of this unless I kick his ass. At least Luffy and the others can take care of him.) She cracks her knuckles then starts smirking. "Zoro, sorry about this but mind if I join the fun?"

Zoro sighs. (Wouldn't have mattered if I said anything to you after he insulted Luffy. Oh well.) He smirks as he gets in a stance. "Fine by me, the midget's yours. Just don't get in my way."

"When have I ever?" The wind starts picking up around Rose as she glares at Vegeta. "If it's a fight you want you got it monkey midget!"

Rose and Vegeta charged at each other while Zoro and Zebra got into their own fight.

Vegeta glares at her as he presses his wrists together with his palms facing outward with a purple sphere of energy aimed at her. "Fine by me witch! Gallick Gun!"

Rose flies to dodge the purple beam then created a large wind cannon twice the size of her head. "Wind Cannon!"

"That's the best you got?" He blasts it with a ki blast and then he lost sight of her. "What?! Where'd she go?" (What the hell?! I can't even sense her ki!) He flew up to find her when he felt a gust of wind past him. He turns around only to be twister punched to the ground. He gets up in irritation while she flew 10 feet above him with a smirk.

She looks to see explosions in the distance then finds a giant Akami fighting Luffy, Ace, Goku and Toriko. (Looks like they're taking care of the Akami. We should finish this fight t-)

"You shouldn't daydream in the middle of a fight!"

Rose snaps out of her daze when Vegeta blasted her with a ki blast and was slammed to the ground. Vegeta tries to punch her but his fist goes through her. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I'm not your ordinary opponent." Rose punched Vegeta in the nose then twister kicked him in the gut to slam him to a tree.

Vegeta recovers then smirks. "Indeed you're not. Which means there's no point in holding back!" He went into super saiyan mode. "It's time to show you what it means to fight a saiyan prince!"

She looks at him in shock. (Whoa! So that's what super saiyan mode looks like up close. That's really cool!)

She smirks as she creates her wind armor around her body. "No point in holding back either! Let's go!" The two enemies charge and exchange blows with Vegeta's punches and kicks being blocked by the wind while he narrowly dodged half of her blows and the other half landing hits.

He jumps back to dodge a kick then blasts a gallick gun but she counters with a wind cannon causing an explosion between the two. Both opponents were sent flying and slamming into a tree.

Rose recovers first after cancelling the armor while Vegeta pants from exhaustion as he gets up. (That wind armor is getting better, I didn't even feel the blow. Too bad it's still a little draining. We should end this.) Rose grins as she gets in a stance. "That was great Vegeta! Wanna finish this?"

He grits his teeth in frustration. (Is she toying with me?! Her cockiness is worse than Kakarots! If she wants to finish this I'll be happy to oblidge! For some reason physical attacks are useless against her, so using all my ki in this attack will take care of her.)

He flies right above her and draws his hands out to his sides as he powers up while creating an enormous whitish purple aura around him. "If you want to end this then i'll take you down right now!"

Rose widens her eyes. (That aura can only be- Oh crap, the Final Burst Cannon!) She turns to Zoro and Zebra who are panting from exhaustion while still going all out. "GUYS, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET BLASTED THEN RUN!"

Both fighters freeze and see Vegeta's aura then quickly run out of the way.

"YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERNED FOR YOURSELF WOMAN! FINAL BURST CANNON!" Vegeta throws his arms out in front of him and fires a large purple energy wave at Rose.

(OH SHIT!) A huge explosion erupted where she was while Vegeta smirked in satisfaction and Zoro and Zebra watched in shock.

Zebra looks at the cleared smoke to see Rose gone. "Whoa, the runt really took her down."

Zoro huffs. "She really likes getting dramatic with her powers."

Zebra looks at him in confusion while Vegeta laughs.

He crosses his arms over his chest in victory as he gets out of Super Saiyan mode. "That's what she gets for underestimating not just a saiyan but the prince of all saiyans! It's a pity though. She was a decent fighter. Too bad I didn't learn her name."

"Name's Catone Rose. You really need to learn how to control the effects of your cannon. You almost blasted Zoro and Zebra too."

He freezes when he heard Roses voice behind him. He turns around in shock to see Rose glaring at him while infusing her right arm with armament haki and creating a wind ring that's spinning rapidly around her forearm.

"Don't get me wrong I'm honored that you used one of your strongest moves on me, but almost hurting people that were not involved with the fight won't go unpunished! Rasen-ring!" She punches Vegeta in the nose to send him falling then blasted the wind ring at his stomach to send him spiraling to the ground at a super-fast speed. After he crashed onto the ground he was knocked unconscious.

Zebra looks at her in shock. "How the hell did she do that?"

Zoro sheathes his swords. "She turned herself into wind at the last second to dodge the blast then rematerialized behind him while he was enjoying his victory."

Rose lands next to Vegeta while Zoro and Zebra walk up to her.

Rose casually grins at them. "Hey guys. How was your fight?"

Zoro groans. "We would've finished if you two didn't go crazy."

"He started it! Oh yea, hang on a sec." She takes out her staff and starts poking the side of Vegeta's head with it.

He groans as he starts gaining consciousness. "Knock it off woman!"

She groans as she stops poking him. "I already told you my name's Rose. Do you have any senzu beans?"

He looks at her in confusion. "How the hell do you know about senzu beans?"

"I read about them. Do you have any?"

He digs into his pocket and takes out four senzu beans. "Take them and get away from me."

She takes three of them and gives one to Zebra and Zoro.

Zebra looks at it in confusion. "What are these for?"

"They have healing properties. Eating just one can restore a good amount of energy and heal a lot of injuries. Vegeta, eat the one I left in your hand unless you want to be pitied by Goku and the others."

He groans in irritation but complies for not wanting to be pitied. Rose and the others eat their beans and recover most of their strength while Vegeta wasn't fully healed.

Vegeta stood up and glared at Rose. "You're no ordinary earthling! What the hell are you?!"

She smirks at him while crossing her arms over her chest. "Just a 'lowlife pirate' right prince of saiyans?" She turns to the others while ignoring Vegeta's glare. "You guys wanna join the others at the party? They should still have a lot of food and sake left."

Both guys nod while Rose sends all four of them flying with her wind.

Vegeta flies out of her wind hold and glares at her. "I can fly on my own. I don't need your pity."

She chuckles as she leads them to the party. "Whatever you say your highness."

The others chuckle while ignoring Vegeta's glare and death threats.

* * *

Later that evening after Luffy, Goku, and Toriko defeated the Akami mostly everyone is enjoying the food near the mountains for a bonfire celebration.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

The party commenced as everyone was enjoying themselves.

"This food is awesome!" Luffy says with Goku and Toriko nodding in agreement.

"The fatness of the meat just melts in your mouth." Toriko says.

Goku nods as he finishes his meat and takes seconds.

Once Luffy finishes his food he freezes and looks around the party. "Eh? What happened to Rose?!"

Robin stops drinking in thought. "I'm not sure. Zoro hasn't returned either."

Goku stops eating. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen Vegeta around."

Toriko nods. "Same goes for Zebra."

Usopp looks at them in shock. "Could the guys still be fighting? Knowing Rose she probably joined them."

"Hey guys!" Rose lands on the ground with Zoro, Zebra and a half beaten up Vegeta.

Goku looks at Vegeta in shock. "Whoa Vegeta?! What happened to you?!"

He scoffs and looks away. "I don't want your concern Kakarot. I fought a giant beast and killed it."

*Snort* Rose, Zebra and Zoro hold back from laughing earning a death glare from the saiyan prince.

Goku looks at them in confusion before shrugging his shoulders. "If you say so. Come join us! The food's really tasty."

The group nods as Rose sits beside Luffy and enjoys the party.

Hours after the party was completed mostly everyone was getting ready to leave and take care of their passed out friends. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Zira and Ace were passed out from the food and booze. Rose and Luffy were cuddling together in their sleep by the fire. Roshi was passed out drunk dreaming of girls. Goten and Trunks fell asleep together. Komatsu passed out from exhaustion while Rin fell asleep on the table.

Gohan picked Roshi up on his back while Goku and Vegeta pick up their respective sleeping sons. Toriko picked up Komatsu up over his shoulder while Sunny picked his sister Rin up.

Franky picked up a sleeping Zoro, Usopp, Ace, Chopper and Zira under his arms. "Why am I carrying most of the sleepers?!"

"I only carry beautiful ladies" Sanji says but then takes Zira. "I don't mind taking the bird off of your hands."

Franky twitches an eyebrow in irritation while Luffy wakes up then sees Rose sleeping in his arms. He grins and picks her up bridal style. "Let's get back to the ship guys."

The crew turns to him then nods while heading out with Luffy who's waving the others off with Rose in his arms. "Today was really fun. Let's do it again sometime."

"Hold on." The crew stops to Coco's voice as he points to Rose. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm curious. Who exactly is your friend? Is she a former hunter or a psychic?"

Vegeta nods as he glares at her. "She has to be some sort of alien." (I refuse to admit that a mere earth woman managed to defeat me.)

Luffy grins down at Rose then turns to the others. "She's none of those things. She's from a mystery world that knows a bunch of stuff about our adventures before they happen. I guess she knew about your adventures too." He walks off while ignoring their shock and waves them off. "See ya."

The rest of the crew leaves while holding back from laughing at the shocked and confused faces of the others.

Krillin doesn't take his gaze off the leaving crew. "What the hell does 'a mystery world' mean?"

Coco turns to him. "I believe he meant alternate dimensions. I've heard rumors of a comet that has the ability to travel to other worlds, but I didn't think it was possible. She must've used that comet to come here then."

Piccolo turns around and leaves. "I'm done with this. I'm going home."

Vegeta nods as he groans in irritation and flies off. (A being from another universe?! Bah! I don't believe it. If I ever see her again I'll get the truth out of her one way or another.)

Toriko recovers from the shock then laughs. "Hahaha! Those pirates really are random. Today was fun! We should get going too. I hope we meet again sometime Goku."

Goku nods with a grin as he shakes his hand. "Count on it. I hope to meet those pirates again too. They were a blast."

He nods as everyone returned home while never forgetting their adventure with the IGO, DBZ Fighters and the Straw Hat Pirates.


End file.
